Question: Emily has dinner at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$34.00$. She would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$34.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$34.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$34.00$ $\$3.40$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$34.00 + \$3.40 = $ $\$37.40$ The total cost of the bill is $\$37.40$.